Strefa bulwowa
|nodes = * Wychodnia Piaskowca * Wychodnia Łupku|temp = *13.8°C-14.1°C}} Strefa Bulbowa jest wyjątkowym biomem sąsiadującym z północno-zachodnim lasem grzybowym, strefą katastrofy, górami, oraz krawędzią krateru. Opis Strefa bulwowa charakteryzuje się małymi szczelinami i nawisami w piaszczystym obszarze wydmopodobnym. Obfituje również w małe brązowe algi i dużą różnorodność roślin o niebieskawo-fioletowych odcieniach, z których najbardziej godnym uwagi jest Bulb Bush. Strefa bulwowa jest domem dla pewnej niebezpiecznej fauny. Godne uwagi drapieżniki, takie jak Bonesharks i Ampeels, można znaleźć w całej strefie Bulb. Czasami można znaleźć Mesmery. Ze względu na bliskość strefy Crash, południowa część strefy Bulb podlega promieniowaniu. Jeśli gracz nie naprawi pomieszczenia napędowego Aurory, do zbadania południowego regionu potrzebny jest Kombinezon Promieniowania. Pod strefą żarówek znajduje się system jaskiń, znany jako Jaskinie strefy bulwowej. Te jaskinie są dostępne za pośrednictwem jednego z trzech wejść znajdujących się w biome. Jedna z jaskiń łączy się z Jaskiniami Grzybowego Lasu. W tym biome można znaleźć kilka prawników Gejzery. To, wraz z jaskiniami Strefa bulwowa, sugeruje niewielką ilość aktywności wulkanicznej w strefie Bulb. Dwa duże wraki znajdują się w strefie Bulb, zawierającej kilka fragmentów. Dwie korony morskie można znaleźć tutaj. Pojedynczy pakiet Vac znajduje się wzdłuż granicy Crash Zone. Surowce= * Jajo Węgorza Amperowego * Jajo Rekina pancernego * Koralowiec Mózgowaty * Sadzonka drzewa bulwowego * Sadzonka koralowej tuby * Diament * Złoto * Ołów * Lit * Pygmy Fan Seed * Redwort Seed * Salt Deposit * Sea Crown Seed * Spotted Dockleaf Seed * Table Coral Sample * Writhing Weed Seed |-| Fauna= * Węgorz amperowski * Rekin pancerny * Bumerang * Eyeye * Hoopfish * Hipnoliszka * Rockgrub * Ławica ryb * Shuttlebug |-| Flora= * Bulb Bush * Cave Bush * Ghost Weed * Pygmy Fan * Redwort * Rouge Cradle * Sea Crown * Spotted Dockleaf * Spotted Reeds * Violet Beau * Writhing Weed |-| Corals= * Shell Plate * Brain Coral * Slanted Shell Plate * Table Coral |-| Fragments= * Water Filtration Machine Gallery Screenshots= Bulb_Zone_(1).jpg|Overview Bulb_Zone_(2).jpg|Another view Bulb_Zone_(3).jpg|A rare type of seaweed, found only in the Bulb Zone Bulb_Zone_(4).jpg|The Bulb Zone features a large variety of Flora and Coral Bulb_Zone_(5).jpg|The area in which the Alien Cache can be found Bulb_Zone_(6).jpg|A Giant Bulb Bush Bulb_Zone_(7).jpg|A small cluster of Bulb Bushes Bulb_Zone_(8).jpg|A Lava Geyser in the Bulb Zone Bulb_Zone_(9).jpg|The border between the Mountains and the Bulb Zone Bulb_Zone_(10).jpg|A small trench within the Bulb Zone Bulb_Zone_(11).jpg|An immense bridge-like structure in the deeper part of the Bulb Zone Bulb_Zone_(12).jpg|A small cluster of Flora, including the only Redwort and Violet Beau found in the Bulb Zone Bulb_Zone_(13).jpg|A large dune, the border with the Crash Zone Bulb_Zone_(14).jpg|A Lithium Deposit in the Bulb Zone Koosh Zone Bridge.jpg|The border bridge between the Mushroom Forest and the Bulb Zone Koosh_Zone_supply_crate.jpg|The Vac-pack in the Bulb Zone Hole.jpg|The tunnel leading to the Lost River and Inactive Lava Zone |-| Concept Art= Community_image_1395684116.jpg|Concept Art Community_image_1400971752.jpg|Bulb Zone at night Concept Art Ciekawostki * Strefa bulwowa była orginalnie nazwana strefą Koosh, ale ta nazwa została zmieniona żeby zapobiegać potencjalnym łamaniom praw autorskich.https://trello.com/c/X5ls8kT8/6241-change-koosh-bush-name Odniesienia En:Bulb_Zone